Giving
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles sees Daphne going out of her way to help the less fortunate, he finds the courage to reveal something which will change both their lives forever. One-shot.


Niles watched from the elevator as Daphne struggled to open Frasier's front door. Her arms were full of grocery bags, obviously heavy. "Can I help you?"

Daphne turned, surprised to see him there. "Oh, Dr. Crane. Yes, thank you. I suppose I went a bit overboard at the market."

"Did Frasier tell you to buy ingredients for this Thanksgiving _and_ next year's?" Niles asked when he saw the canned goods in her bags. He quickly slipped his key into his brother's door.

"No," Daphne answered as she entered the apartment. "Me friend is collecting canned goods for the needy at her church. I wanted to pick up a few things to give her. Me brothers and I never went hungry, but we certainly didn't have a lot. I guess I just know how it feels."

"Well, that's very commendable, Daphne. I'd like to help you."

"That's really not necessary, Dr. Crane."

"Please, Daphne. I insist." Before she could stop him, Niles pulled out his checkbook. He made out a check and handed it to her. "There you go."

Daphne didn't know what to say. She took the check from him, and was shocked by what she saw when she examined it. On the line where it said _Pay to the Order of_ was her name. And the amount had three digits before the decimal point. "I think you've made a mistake. You wrote this check out to me."

Niles smiled. "I know, Daphne. You work very hard here, and I don't think Frasier pays you nearly enough for all you do. And now you've clearly reached into your own pocket to help others. I just thought someone should help you for a change."

"Well, that's very nice of you, but this is far more than what I spent today. I don't think I could keep this." Daphne handed his check back.

"Please, take it, Daphne. I admit I don't always do all I can to help those in need. What you've just told me was a reminder. Clearly I have more than I need."

Daphne saw that he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. "Thank you," she said simply. She wrapped him in a tight hug. You're a good friend. And you help people in other ways."

Her words warmed his heart. Lately, he'd been feeling frustrated over Maris' refusal to even talk to him about their relationship. But somehow, talking to Daphne made him feel much better. He understood now that his problems weren't really all that tragic, no matter how they seemed to him. "Thank you, Daphne. You're a good friend, too. I hope you realize just how special you truly are." Suddenly, he reached out for her hand. Before he knew what he was doing, he brought her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss there.

Immediately, Daphne felt herself blushing. The gesture wasn't one she would've expected. It wasn't something a man did in friendship. "Well, aren't you sweet?" she said, uncertain how else to respond.

"I'm sorry if that was a bit forward of me, but I suppose it's time I told you that I love you, Daphne."

For a moment, Daphne was too stunned to speak. She'd never seen this coming. But she thought about what he'd said and done in the past few minutes. There were many things about living here with Dr. Crane that she didn't fully understand. But she certainly knew about the class differences between her and her employer. The Crane boys had always enjoyed a certain amount of luxury. And most of the people they associated with never gave a moment's thought to those who didn't have much. But Dr. Crane was different. He'd always treated her with kindness and respect. Weren't those things the perfect foundation for true love?

Slowly she began to lean forward, kissing his cheek. "I love you, too." When she pulled away, she saw him suddenly look at the ground. He had apparently taken her kiss as a way to let him down gently. She put her hand on his cheek, smiling when he returned his gaze to her. "All me life, I've wondered who me true love would be. I never imagined it would be you."

Niles hardly knew what to say. Her simple words had told him all he needed to know. "You've done so much for my family, looking after Dad and Frasier. All I want to do is give you the life that you deserve. And if you want to do more to help the less fortunate, I'll do everything I can to support you. I promise."

"Well, how can I say no to an offer like that?" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she placed her lips on his, setting off a series of kisses that she never wanted to end. When she'd bought all of those items for the food drive, Daphne had imagined being able to help someone like her. A girl from a poor family who wanted something more. But somehow, she'd found something unexpected along the way: her own happiness.

**The End**


End file.
